


Berryhill Factor, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Political, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-10
Updated: 2006-11-10
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I will not go on Barbara Walters and cry my eyes out to the American public."





	Berryhill Factor, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: The story got away from the title, but I liked it and kept it. Also, Amilcilixin is not a real drug, it is one from my imagination that suits all the uses for this story.  


* * *

“Good morning Madame President.”

“Good morning Leo. I just met with the Joint Chiefs. We are back on DEFCON 2 and the Domestic Protection alert is going down to yellow. How are you?”

It had been two weeks since the Inauguration Day deaths. The Secret Service and FBI figured out rather quickly that it was most likely domestic and not a case of international intrigue, though they still had no idea why the acts were committed. Chief Justice Lang survived due to her husband’s quick thinking in getting her to the hospital. The four targets had been poisoned with a drug called Amilcilixin, which attacked their respiratory systems. In small doses, the drug was not fatal but they found plenty of it in all four bodies. Doctors were astonished that the President-elect lasted as long as he did…the dosages he received were higher than the other targets. Both Nancy and President Bartlet were found to be poison free.

“Its time to talk staff ma'am.”

Leo sat on the couch across from Nancy.

“Oh dear lord, am I really going to be ma'am?”

“I respect the office Nancy. If my best friend can be sir for 8 years, you can handle ma'am.”

“Alright, alright. The late President-elect had picked most of the cabinet. We’re going to need a new Secretary of State.”

“I'm thinking Mark Levin. I honestly want Doug but I know he doesn’t want the job. Mark is the next best thing.”

“I’ll see him today. What else?”

“The Senior Staff. I know Donna has accepted Press Secretary and I have Margaret running your office with Howard’s help. Toby is back in Communications for the time being, but only until we find someone else.”

“I like Stephen Colt for that.” Nancy said.

“From George Mason University?”

“He’s a friend and I think he’d do a good job.”

“OK. You need a Chief of Staff and a Deputy.”

“I know. Leo, I don’t want to ruffle any feathers, but…”

“You don’t want Josh.” He finished her sentence.

“It’s not personal.”

“I know. I have something else in mind for him if he wants to take it. I think you and Nora will work well together. She is smart, efficient, and excellent under pressure. To add even more to her resume she knows everyone on the Hill.”

“Does she want the job?” Nancy asked.

“For the interim, yeah.”

So Nora would be her Chief of Staff. Sam would perform Deputy duties for the interim, just as he planned to do for Matt Santos. CJ would be advising Donna and Annabeth on the press and Leo’s official title was now Senior Advisor to the President.

“Now, Vice-President.”

“I wanted to ask you.” Nancy admitted. “You have the experience…no one can deny that.”

Leo laughed.

“Thank you very much ma'am, but hell no.”

“Tell me why.”

“Don’t you think if I wanted it I would have insinuated myself into the role during the convention? I have a wife, two small children, and an alcohol and valium addiction. I will not go on Barbara Walters and cry my eyes out to the American public. There is also a question of my health.”

“CJ gave me the impression that you were healthy.” Nancy said.

“I am. Do you think I'm going to stay that way moving over to the OEOB? I'm here for you, but I have to put my foot down on that one. Anyway, CJ would kill me…I think she would literally kill me.”

“I get you. Let’s all put our heads together and have a short list by tomorrow.”

“What about Lewis Berryhill?” Leo asked.

“On the short list?”

“As Vice-President.”

“No.” Nancy shook her head. “And it’s not because I don’t like him. I cannot have my Administration resembling Bartlet-lite Leo. We have to be strong in our own right.”

Nancy stood and so did Leo. That was something else it would take some time getting used to.

“I’ll call a Senior Staff meeting and we will sit down. Any suggestions?”

“Andy Tennant. I like him and I can see him in the White House. I don’t think the party respects him enough. They say he’s soft on defense and he’s not. At least give him a look.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“I don’t want a party pick. I want someone who’s ready to grab bricks and start working. Don’t bring me someone who is ready for their close-up.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Thanks Leo.”

“Thank you, Madame President.”

***

Nora sat in the window seat of her bedroom watching the snowfall. She was wrapped in a comforter but still shivered. Today the President asked her to be the interim White House Chief of Staff. It was a job Nora never wanted but could not turn down. When the President asked you serve, that’s what you did. Though she turned down Santos, she knew Nancy was asking for different reasons. She accepted but knew it was going to be a challenge.

“Hey, why are you still awake?”

Toby sat up in bed and looked at his wife. The room was chilly; he got out of bed and turned up the heat.

“Aren't you cold sugar?”

“Toby, do we really want to do this?”

“Do what?” he took her hands and pulled her toward the bed.

“The White House again. You resigned and accepted a job at Columbia for the spring. I wanted to raise our kids for a little while and we were talking about another baby soon. Our house is full of boxes; we were moving away.”

Toby didn’t want to stay in DC either. He was so tired of the whole damn thing. After what happened at the end of the Bartlet Administration, he was ready to hitchhike his way home. Nancy needed them though and it wouldn’t be for long. She was a strong and capable woman, an excellent President. Their help was only needed to restore order. They would be back in New York City by fall. Toby held his wife close, kissing her forehead. Nora relaxed in his arms. She felt warmth from him no comforter could provide.

“Years from now I am sure this will be used against me, but I think it is important that we stay.” Toby said. “The country is facing a very trying time and we’ve been asked to help.”

“That definitely doesn't sound like you.” Nora replied.

“I know. That bothers me too.”

Nora caressed his face and kissed him. They undressed each other, touched each other’s bodies. Nora had a feeling that this extra time in Washington would be the hardest time of their lives. Santos, Vinick, and Haffley were dead…that part was over. Nora and her peers had nothing to do with what would come of that investigation. But there was something else on the horizon and she felt a foreboding. They were entering a new time with more uncertainty than ever.

“I love you.” Nora whispered.

“I love you too. Why are you trembling?”

“I'm cold.”

“I turned the heat up.”

“Well just hold me tighter.” she said.

Toby did as she asked and they fell asleep that way.

***

“Do you have a few minutes to talk?”

Leo walked into the old Deputy’s office. It had been Josh’s for so long, most recently occupied by Cliff Calley. Nancy asked the Republican to stay and run the Counsel’s office for two years and he agreed. That made Donna happy since she and Cliff were pursuing something serious. Leo however, wanted nothing to do with that information…they had real mountains to conquer.

“I was just giving the West Wing the once around.” He replied. “I thought I could convince Sam to have lunch with me if he wasn’t too busy. I heard Nora got Chief of Staff.”

“Yeah. It was nothing personal, it’s just…”

“Don’t.” Josh held up his hand. “Nancy wasn’t my candidate; she doesn’t owe me anything.”

“That is certainly true. Still, it would be ridiculous to assume there is nothing you can do here.”

“Like what? I don’t need a pity job; I have some prospects.”

He didn’t, but he would in the next few months. Josh flopped in his old chair, opening desk drawers. There were enough White House M&Ms to put someone in a sugar coma. Cliff Calley had a sweet tooth…why did that make him smile.

“The President feels, and I wholeheartedly agree, that you should groom the Vice-President.”

“You haven’t picked one yet.”

“We will…you know the short list is done. What do you think?”

“About what?” Josh asked.

“My proposition.”

“I took two guys to the White House. Now you want me to get the nerd ready for the senior prom.”

“I certainly wasn’t looking at it that way.” Leo replied.

“How were you looking at it?”

“We have six highly qualified men on a piece of paper. One of them will be the Vice-President of the United States. The President is not going to run for a second term. Who do you think the nominee will be in four years?”

“I'm sure these guys have their own people with their own aspirations.” Josh replied.

“Who do you think the man suddenly asked to be Vice-President would want? Josh Lyman, with his experience of taking two men to the White House, or the brother-in-law who he only hired to get your wife off his back.”

Josh smirked at the thought. He remembered some of the people from early in the Santos campaign…good people all of them. They were in no shape or form ready for the dance. He had to let them go; they were out of their league.

“What are you asking me to do?” Josh asked.

“Groom him. TV, the press, the public, international affairs. You show him what fork to use if you have to. He is going to be in the spotlight; his family will be in the spotlight. We need your experience.”

“May I have some time to think about it?”

“24 hours. The President wants it narrowed down to two by the end of the week. Donna is announcing the nominee on Monday. I want it before that but no one wants a Bingo Bob repeat. There is some time to spare with a Democratic Speaker.”

“I will certainly take it into consideration. I have several things on tap right now and I am weighing my options.”

Leo knew he was lying but would let Josh keep his ego intact. He was good at his job and they needed him. Now was not the time for any of them to put ego in the way.

***

“Madame President, we have traced the Amilcilixin to a CDC lab right outside of Savannah, Georgia.”

The snow came down harder on Tuesday afternoon. Ron Butterfield, his number two Carly Richter, and Mike Casper from the FBI sat in the Oval Office with Nancy, Nora, and Leo.

“What does the CDC have to do with this?” Nora asked.

“Six weeks ago, a lab assistant named Emily Carmichael disappeared.” Agent Richter said. “She was an employee at the lab. Enough Amilcilixin disappeared with her to kill a small city.”

“Is she dead?” Leo asked.

“No body has been found sir.” Mike replied. “We have a missing person unit there now questioning everyone and everything.”

Nancy wanted to know what the local police did about the missing woman.

“Unfortunately, people go missing everyday. Some cases receive more attention than others.” Ron said. “Ms. Carmichael was as clean as a whistle. With no signs of foul play, the police quickly moved on to what they considered real crimes.”

“What is the FBI doing now Agent Casper?” Nancy asked.

“We are going through this woman’s life with a magnifying glass and a fine toothed comb. I don’t think I'm going out on a limb saying a Fordham graduate working with infectious diseases didn’t have it out for Washington politicians. I have a feeling that over the past six months to a year Emily probably met a new man.”

“Middle Eastern?” Nora asked. “I hate to be like that but is this some kind of Al-Qaeda rip off?”

“We are not prepared to say right now.” Agent Richter replied.

“I still believe the trouble is a lot closer than that.” Ron said. “The Secret Service is the only agency that connects all four victims. I've had Chief Justice Lang’s team replaced and have started an inside investigation. I don’t have to tell you that feathers are going to be ruffled.”

“I don’t give a damn.” Nancy replied. “I want all the conspirators found and tried. Who they are does not matter to me, only want they’ve done.”

“Yes ma'am.”

They all stood and the meeting ended. Before Nora headed back to her office, she asked a viable question.

“Do you think Ron can be objective?”

“The President-elect was killed on his watch. Solving this means everything to him.” Leo replied.

“I trust Ron…he’s taken bullets for the job. We’ll leave the investigation the way it is for now.”

“Thank you Madame President.”

***

CJ walked into her old office with an abridged version of the investigation. She also carried something behind her back.

“What are you doing?” Donna asked with a smile. “What's behind your back?”

“I heard a rumor you liked goldfish.”

CJ put the bowl on Donna’s desk.

“Aw CJ, this is great. Is that the FBI report?”

“Yeah. It should go in the five o’clock briefing. Her name is Liddy by the way.”

“The fish?”

“Mmm hmm. Here is her food….you mustn’t overfeed her.”

“I've had goldfish before, thank you very much.”

“How long did it live?” CJ asked.

“I really don’t think that was where we wanted to go when this conversation started.”

“Exactly.”

Donna’s assistant Kelly walked into the office.

“Excuse me Donna? This is the Vice-President short list. Nora wants to see you about it ASAP.”

“Thanks. Kelly, you know CJ McGarry.”

“Oh God ma'am, it is such an honor.”

Kelly vigorously shook her head, wearing a goofy grin.

“Thank you. Were you part of the Santos campaign?”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Kelly handled most of the press reports at headquarters. She was an invaluable member of our team. We were very impressed with her.” Donna said.

“Keep up the good work.” CJ said.

“Yes ma'am. Thank you ma'am.”

“Please stop calling me that. I'm CJ, seriously.”

“Of course ma'am.”

CJ and Donna both snickered as Kelly left the room.

“You're so famous.” Donna said in an excited teenager voice.

“Shut up you. Knock ‘em dead at the briefing and only feed her a small amount once a day.”

“I’ll take care of her; cross my heart.”

***

“I just wanted to stop by before I left.”

Josh walked into Leo’s office. The older man looked over his glasses at his former Deputy.

“Hey Josh. Did you see Donna’s briefing?”

“She’s good. She is really good Leo.”

Leo nodded, pushing aside the paperwork.

“What's happening?”

“If the President needs me then I'm going to stay. When the Vice-President is selected, I will work with him. I talked to Bram and Edie and they want to come in with me.”

“Good news.” Leo replied.

“I want to be at the table Leo. If I have to groom him I should have a say on who he is.”

“We’re meeting at 10 tomorrow morning. I think you're the best man for the job…this is going to be a crash course.”

“Yeah. I appreciate being considered.”

Leo looked at him. He had known Josh Lyman a long time and it was easy to see the anger and disappointment on his face. Just two and a half weeks ago, he was on his way to being White House Chief of Staff after accomplishing the impossible. Now he was outside the inner circle and being asked to groom a nobody for the #2 spot. If they were honest with themselves, a lot of times the Vice-President wasn’t even #2. Right now Leo McGarry was still the second most powerful man in the world. Nora flourished under his tutelage…she would be grabbing the reigns in a short time. Women were getting ready to rule the world.

‘This cannot be easy for you.” Leo said. “I know Matt Santos was your friend.”

“Not really. In fact, most of the time we clashed. He would have been an excellent President however and did not deserve this.”

“No one did. The President wants the Vice-President to be more than an Emeritus position. With what is happening right now we all need to be active in the concerns of the country.”

“Yeah. So I will see you in the meeting tomorrow.”

“OK. Goodnight.”

Josh waved and walked out. He needed a drink and from the look of the hurried activity around the West Wing, he was going to be having it alone. Everything had changed but the colors and sounds remained the same. The world had to keep turning; how much trouble would they be in if it stopped?

***

“Hey there!”

“Hi mom!”

Isabelle jumped up from her chair, hugging her mother. Nancy kissed her cheek. She looked over at her other daughter, flipping through Essence as if no one was in the room.

“Hello Iris.”

“Hi mom.” She mumbled.

“She’s peevish.” Isabelle confided.

“I see that.”

Iris cleared her throat. “I'm still in the room.”

“I came home early to spend some time with my girls. What's the matter?”

“We’re prisoners!” Iris exclaimed. “The walls of this place are closing in on me.”

“It’s important to everyone, especially me, that you are always safe.”

“All I wanted was a cheese steak. The Gestapo wouldn’t even let me go out with my friends after school for some food. Mom, this is not right.”

Nancy nodded, sitting down with both girls on the couch.

“I can have the Secret Service let up a little bit but…”

“I understand. At least have our friends vetted so they can come here or we can go to their houses. Do you promise?”

“I promise.” Nancy replied.

“Good. This calls for a celebration.”

“That’s what I was thinking. How about pizza and a movie?”

“The Bone Collector!” Isabelle exclaimed.

“Rise of the Machines!” Iris countered.

“At least we can probably all agree on Meat Lover’s pizza.” Nancy said.

“Got that right.”

“I’ll watch The Bone Collector if we can get spicy buffalo wings.” Iris said.

“Done.”

The girls shook hands and Nancy smiled. She had watched them negotiate this way since they were seven years old. They were always so mature but she was afraid that what they had to handle now was too much. She picked up the phone, telling the steward what she needed.

“Who is going to deliver pizza to the White House?” Isabelle asked. “Especially with the heightened security. I have an inkling of what Marie Antoinette must have felt like during the French Revolution.”

“No on can deliver. It will be picked up and brought here. Let’s put in the movie and have a nice evening in.”

“I am glad you came home early mom.” Iris said. She was smiling and that made Nancy happy. Her oldest had been morose since Inauguration. Not that any of that was her own fault. Being the Vice-President’s daughter was going to be strange enough. Now she was the President’s daughter and it was under extreme circumstances.

“My job is going to keep me really busy, just like when I was National Security Advisor. Spending as much time as I can with my girls is really important to me.”

It was important to Iris and Isabelle too. Since they did not know the next time the opportunity would present itself, making the most of tonight was a priority.

***


End file.
